Savage Garden
by Russian Runa
Summary: Alfred's best friend  was an abused woman. after saving her and her child from a fate worse that death, He takes her to the meeting of the nations. true love sparks. Can Ivan protect his flower from her abusive husband. Russia x OC Brief America X OC
1. Prologue

Savage Garden

Hello, this is my first Real Hetalia Fanfiction. This titles for each chapter is Either from The Band Savage Garden or Leona Lewis. Runa Sirius, Kamui Sirius and Leonardo Sirius are my Characters, I don't OWN Hetalia.

Prologue: To The Moon and Back

"Get Up Bitch! NOW" said an angry young black man His Voice was forceful and abusive. Hearing from the other room was a baby crying. He was crying because of his parents were fighting. It was the last straw for the victim. The Mother, crying with fear in her soul, dialed a number to a close friend.

"Hello?" said a young man from her cell phone, "Runa?"

"Alfred. Please come and get Leo and me and. Please. Kamui is acting crazy again?" sobbed the young mother.

"Runa, sweetie. I'll be there. Your hero will be on his way." Click. The Line went dead.

"Runa, Who the FUCK you called?" shouted Kamui, her husband, "I hope It ain't that fucking fake hero friend of yours."

He went closer to her and slapped her. He was done with her. Runa's fears were coming alive. Kamui grabbed his belt and strike her.

"You LOUSY FUCKING WASTE OF FLESH!" yelled her husband. He abused her every night after he drinks.

Then, Someone kicked down the door. It was Alfred F. Jones and his younger brother, Matthew Williams.

"Matt, Get the baby and his things. I'll take care of that bastard of a husband of hers." ordered his brother.

"Yes, Al." The quiet man accepted his orders. He went to the baby's room and took the baby's clothes and toys. He grabbed the infant and calmed him down. "Shhhh, you're ok. Leo. Uncle Matt is here. I'm taking you away from this place for now."

Meanwhile, Alfred has his hands full with defending his dear friend. "You son of a…."

Kamui punched him on the face. He couldn't get Kamui to stay down. He grabbed a baseball bat and knocked him out.

"Runa?" the blonde looked at his friend and he breathed heavily.

"A…Al…Alfred?" sobbed Runa. Her gold eyes were red from crying She got up and walked towards her friend. Alfred caught her and rubbed her head as she sobbed in his arms.

"Sh… you're ok, kiddo. Al is here." He whispered to her. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his car. She was seated in the backseat of his 2011 camaro with the baby next to her. Matt was shocked to see her with bruises and cuts from head to toe.

Several years earlier, Runa Curtis met the man known as Alfred. He was in her McDonalds as a customer. After she was let go from work, He asked her out. The relationship was bittersweet, but Runa was never in love with him. He was her first lover. However, they moved on. They became friends instead. As for how Matthew knew her was went she was hanging out with Alfred and he came over.

As they pulled to the parking garage, Matt took the bay and his things while America took Runa to his apartment. He took her to a spare room with a crib for Leonardo.

"Rest now." He huskily said to his friend. "Matt and I will take care of your son."

As time grew near, sleep took her and sent her to a peaceful dream. A man was in this dream. He had cream colored blonde hair and royal purple eyes. His voice soft and yet has a thick accent. His embrace was gentle and strong. As if he was protecting her from all her nightmares.

Fifteen hours later, Runa Woke up. She could hear laughter coming from her little boy. As the Canadian played with him.

"Good morning, Matt" She said with a yawn. Matt stopped and looked at his brother's former lover. "Runa, you're up. I'll tell brother that you're up." He hand her the baby and left to talk to the American.

"I'm So Sorry, honey." She said to the child as tears fell from her face. "Daddy never loves mommy." She sobbed.

Alfred came in with some food. He saw her crying. He placed the food on the counter and held her.

"Runa, what's wrong?" He asked with Concerned.

"You know Kamui."

"I know what to cheer you up. You know about the world summit is today, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Matt and I are inviting you to come with us. I bet you have a blast. Don't worry, Tony will watch Leo."

She remembers the Last time Tony Baby sat her child. Oh, boy. Did Leo had fun.

"Sure, Alfred. And thanks." She said smiling

"You're welcome, Runa."

Runa: Ok this chapter ends here.

America: Did I have a thing with our story Runa?

Runa: Yup.

Russia: Am I going to be in there?

Runa: Hell. You're the love interest. Ivan.

Canada: Read and review ok?

Kumajiro: who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada


	2. Chapter 1

Savage Garden

Russia: Runa owns three characters but never Hetalia

Chapter 1: I knew I loved Before I met you

"So, who will I meet today?" Runa Asked to her Nation friends

"Well…" Matthew spoke but was cut off by his brother.

"Russia, England, China, France, North Italy, Germany, and Japan are going to be there. I think you are good for that Prude, Arthur." Alfred said.

"Hmm." Her Mind wonders as the vehicle traveled to headquarters

After an hour of driving, They arrived at HQ. She followed the two countries to the meeting hall. She was amazed how the countries were humanized. China, or Yao, was trying to calm Arthur and the French man down.

"Hey Everyone" Shouted the American.

Everyone stopped and stared at Alfred, Matthew, and Runa.

"America, who is this lovely young woman?" Asked Francis. He was eyeing on Runa. Her Dark hair, her unique gold eyes. her stunning figure. No guy would Ignore this lovely creature.

Alfred said, "she's my friend. Her name Is Runa Sirius. I invited her to come here and watch."

"She's stunning. Oh, by the way, Ivan is not here yet." Said the German.

"Sorry, comrades. I just got here." A voice with a thick Russian accent. Runa Turn to face the body matching the voice. Pale blonde hair, a tall, yet healthy figure. and his eyes were royal purple.

"Have we met before?" the young woman asked the Russian.

"Nyet, miss…."

"Runa, Runa Sirius. It's a pleasure to meet you, um"

"Ivan, Ivan Braginski or Russia if you like."

Their eyes caught each other. It was instant attraction. It felt like they knew each other for years. Russia had many lovers, but this took the cake.

"Miss Runa. Would you like to sit with me?" Ivan Asked her.

"Yes. Of course." She said.

Ivan extended his arm as she caught his and walked with him to their seats.

"Wow, Russia has smooth moves with the ladies." Said the English man., "I hope they don't start snogging {1} during the

"What? They just met. Not cool" Alfred steamed of jealousy. Seeing his ex-girlfriend with another man was his pet peeve.

"Aiyah. Was Russia straight? And Your friend is pretty cute." China said. He never saw any of America's friends who are not a country or Tony.

"Ve, America. Where did you find this adorable girl?" Asked Feliciano

Alfred sighed. "Long story. Let's just say she was my old girlfriend."

"ooh, she's you're lover? Lucky guy." France said in a teasing manner.

"She's married now, and with a son, too."

"WHAT? She's married?" exclaimed Yao Wang, "But why is she's with you and Canada?"

"Last night, I saved her from a fate worst than death. Matt helped by grabbing her son and left with us. Her husband was abusive toward her and their child. Every time I see her, I see more bruises on her body. She's my dearest friend and I'm afraid she would be dead if I didn't do anything."

"She was an abused victim? Wow…" Kiku said as he wonders, "I feel that she trust you to protect her. Have you asked her to leave him?"

"She tried that. Apparently, her husband threatens to kill her and the baby if she tried. After the phone call last night, It was the last straw." Matthew spoke. "Runa's my friend too. And I'm Leo's godfather."

Alfred watched Ivan and Runa talking and he smiled softly. "I think Russia would do a better job protecting her and Leonardo than Matt and I can." He said to himself.

As time went on, the meeting was over. China, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, And England introduce themselves to her. Of course Italy was very friendly towards her. France just wants to get into her pants. Germany, China, Japan, and England took an instant liking to her, but the only person who just smitting with her was Ivan.

Ivan was not your typical man, if you see him as a man. He's rather a lonely man who just wanted company. Everyone was too scared to be his friend, because he always asks them to be one with him. The day he came to the meeting, fate took control. He saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. He had dreams of meeting a woman so beautiful; he fell in love with her. Night after night, he dreams of the woman with long chocolate brown hair always smiling at him. He loved her always. Then, she showed up at the world head quarters, He knew he wasn't dreaming. His Love of dreams was with America and Canada.

He led Runa to the table. He didn't learn about her son or her abusive relationship. He learned that she was Alfred's friend and she loves Russian food. As they talked, the more in love with this girl he gotten.

After the meeting, he wanted to ask her out. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He couldn't bear to see this woman leaving his life. He had to do something. A love letter. Something genuine and heart felt was the ticket. The baltics were kind of curious about how strange Russia has become. Even his sister was wondering the same thing.

Ivan locked himself in his room as he concentrated on his written confession of love to Runa Sirius. He smiled, giggled, and sighed as he wrote it out. He remembered that Alfred was boarding her for awhile until something positive could happen. He sent his favorite Baltic to send the letter.

"I hope she likes me, too." Ivan preyed closing his amethyst eyes.

"what do you mean by that, brother?" asked Belarus.

Knowing Belarus, his cute yet insane younger sister, He wouldn't dare to answer her.

"n…Nothing Bela." He stuttered at the glare of his sister's violet eyes.

"I hope it wasn't a love letter to a woman." She threatens him.

"It's not, dear sister." He said as he gulped.

She was always the jealous type, but sooner or later she would accept fate's hold on her dearest of siblings.

Runa: well now. What do you think?

Ivan: ummmm It's it just me or Have I gone insane in this fic?

Runa: I dunno. I mean some men would go for a hot chick but it's really up to you.

Arthur: for those Blokes and ladies would want to know some slang.

Snog is more or less of making out or a passionate kiss.

A bloke is a guy.

Ivan read and review


	3. Break

Dear Readers,

As you may get my Avatar name is Sirius, even though I am Russian_Runa. Please call me Sirius.

Anyway, this letter is to inform you all what has happen in the past 3 months or so.

You read my letters to other authors as part of the hetalia letter writing fics. You may read about Kamui, a character in Savage Garden. You may ask is he real? The answer is yes, this man does in fact exist. He's my real life Husband. I was inserting what has been going on.

I do not, under any circumstances, like any form of abuse in fan fiction. I mean as in a character being abuse by another. In the story, Savage Garden, I use my real life experience to inspire me to write. I know fan fiction. Net is for teens and some young adults writing their love of anime and / or other form of entertainment, But I feel like an outsider if I stated even a 27 year old is on here. So what.

For the past 3 months, I was dealing with a marriage that is not working out. There were fits of domestic violence, and abuse. I'm the victim of such things. There were times where I was threatening to be kicked out. Mind you all, I'm married in real life. One Night, I was finishing up work here when my Husband forced me to come by the apartment. I had work the next day and early in fact. I thought it was a 2 hour visit. I was wrong. I was tricked into staying the night. Thus, the event happens. The man raped me and hit me to the point of fear. Police came knock the bastard out and arrested him. I was taken to the hospital and got checked out and was sent home the next morning. Roughly 5:15 am est. I wasn't allow to go anywhere for a day. And I continued my work after the event.

Unfortunatly, I was summon to court Tomorrow and may not be on until Saturday if plans are open. There for, I will not update any fics until (except for my letter fic which turned into an rp.) all court dates have been attended to. This may give new story lines to some fics.

Thank you for your support and wish me luck

Sirius aka Russian_Runa


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Love Can Move You

Runa's pov

It was a bright sunny day. I was stuck at work a local McDonald's. It was the day I met Alfred Foster Jones. I was on register taking orders. I saw this blonde guy with glasses. He ordered twenty-five big macs. I never saw a man order that many burgers for one person before. As soon as I left the shop, he was waiting for me. We talked and he asked me out on a date.

The night of the date, he took me to a karaoke bar. We sang and drank so much. I was loosing my voice by the end of the night. We were drunk , so, I stayed at his place. He was a gentleman. He slept on the couch while I slept in his bed.

Throughout the year we dated, we became close. One night, I was hanging out with my mother, Bobbie Jean. She asked me to invite Alfred for dinner next week. I thought about it. I mean, what the harm would Alfred do with my parents. I was at his place for our usual romp sessions. He was an amazing lover. I completely melt from his touch. As America, he knows how to please a woman.

"hey, al?" I said after sex.

"Yes, Runa?" he answered while kissing my shoulder.

"my parents want to to meet you. Do you have any time to have dinner with me and my family?" I asked

The look on Alfred's face was priceless. It was a combination of stunned and delight. He was trying to find the words to answer my question. He finally found them after ten minutes.

"Baby, I would love to meet your family." he said before he kissed me to start round two.

The night of dinner with my family, Alfred was charming them. My father was getting along with him. My mother whispered "Luna, he's a catch. He might be husband material."

I blushed to her words. As I looked on the scene, Alfred really fit perfectly with my family.

One night, I was invited over to his house. I walked and saw a small fluffy polar bear.

"who are you?" it asked. I raised and eyebrow.

"I'm Runa. And you?" I said.

"Kumajiro." it said

"Alfred, what is going on?"

"Runa, I'm sorry. My brother came over." he said coming out from the kitchen.

When he came out, he brought out a smaller, cuter version of himself.

"He...hello. You m...must be Runa. It's nice to meet you. I'm Matthew Williams." the man stuttered.

As the night went on, and the north American brothers were so much fun.

A year after meeting the family, I was swamped with work as a writer. I began to rethink my relationship with America. He was really into the fact he was ready to have a family of his own. I wasn't in the same mind set as he was. I couldn't bare the thought that I was going to break his heart.

I came over one night. He prepared an amazing dinner. He made a steak dinner. We ate like kings. I knew something was up. My friends told me that he was ring shopping. After dinner, Alfred went down on one knee. His crystal blue eyes glisten with tears of joy. I was shocked in disbelief.

"Runa, you are too good for me. I can't imagined that you put up with me. You play video games with me. Our sex life is explosive. My brother loves you and your family adores me. I was trying to say is... Will you marry me?"

I couldn't say no to him I told him yes. After that, I began being stressed.

Between wedding plans, an upcoming book tour, and a column in popular magazine, I couldn't take it. I needed to break it off. I went in to see him.

"Al, I don't think this is working out." I said.

"What do you mean? Our wedding is a few weeks away." he said.

"you see, I have so much going on in my career. I mean, I have a book tour next week and I can't do this. We're better off as friends." I said to him as I took off the ring from Tiffany's and left. He cried and told his brother.

I was right. Four years of a great relationship ended as friends. Alfred was the best friend I needed though I did something I shouldn't. Breaking his heart. I was only twenty-two years old at the time.

After a year, I met Kamui Sirius. He was a record executive. Dating him was fun, but sex wasn't as good. On my twenty-fifth birthday, he proposed. I took the plunge. The night before the wedding, I was drunk and came to visit Alfred. I regret having to slept with him, but I did.

A month after the wedding, I found out I was pregnant with Leonardo. During the whole marriage and pregnancy, Kamui was abusive. He was jealous that I was still friends with Matthew and Alfred. He even threaten to throw me out and take Leo away from me. I tried to leave him with the baby, but he always found a way to keep us with him. Holding my royalties and money that I made as a writer. I was a prisoner in my own home. I was wrong for leaving Alfred.


	5. Chapter 3

Savage Garden chapter 3

Crash and burn

All of us came back to the apartment. The whole place was trashed. The things that were missing were the baby's things and Leo.

"Tony, what happen?" Alfred ran to find a frighten alien in the corner of the living room

"Some fat ass chick came and demanded to have the child."

"Rina..." Runa said. She dropped to the floor sobbing

"Uh Runa, who's Rina?" the grey alien asked.

"Rina is my sister-in-law." she sobbed.

Alfred growled. He was pissed at the fact the baby was gone.

Runa spoke, "Al, mind if we talk alone?"

Alfred glanced at her, "Sure... Let's go to my room."

Runa and Alfred went to his room and sat on his king size bed

"Leo is not Kamui's baby." she blurted.

Alfred looked at her with wide eyes, "Come again?"

"Remember the night before the wedding and I came over and slept with you and a month later I was pregnant with Leo?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He's your son."

Alfred couldn't say a word. This was new to him. He got her pregnant. And Leo is his son. No wonder he looks a bit like him.

Alfred stood up .

"We better get him back. You know where this bitch lives?"

"Yes."

It took an hour to get there. Alfred rang the doorbell and a very large woman answer the door.

"Oh, hello Runa. Alfred. What do you want?"

Runa was afraid of this woman. She always have been.

"I want my son back!" she ordered, "You have no right to take him from me, Rina!"

"Oh? I have here a request from Kamui to take him from you. So, why don't you just run along or I'll call the cops." Rina smiled cruelly.

"No! I am his mother. Where ever he goes, I go."

"Bitch, you have no idea who you're dealing with. We, Sirius, are the most powerful family in New York. We will ruin you or kill you. So, I suggest you keep a steppin'" she barked

With an argument, Runa called the police to report a kidnapping. Unfortunately, they sided with Rina. With a defeat, Alfred took her back his place.

"Runa, um… If you like, You can move in with me. It'll be like old times."

Runa looked up at America and accept the offer.

As soon as they got there Toris was waiting for them.

"Toris, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to deliver a letter for Ms. Sirius."


End file.
